cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
A Call to Disband
"Triumphant Knights of Justice" redirects here. }} (No quest info is available at the moment.) A Call to Disband is a Wizard quest released as the fourth quest in the ALICE/WAR story arc (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Ultimate difficulty instead). Part 2 of ALICE/WAR also has a third quest that is just story quests, called Triumphant Knights of Justice, which will also be covered here. After the events of Team of Heroes, Napoleon goes to meet with Louis XVI. Louis XVI asks what he owes the pleasure of having Napoleon there, and he responds that he is only there to talk. He brings up the recent events surrounding the Peace Union and the Knights of Justice, as well as how Nobunaga Oda unified many cracker groups to form the League of Warring States. He mentions that Nobunaga Oda appears to believe that the vigilante groups will go after the cracker groups, which prompts Louis XVI to say he has never seen Napoleon more scared. Regardless, he asks if he really thinks that the vigilante groups pose a threat to his freedom, and Napoleon states that it is a threat to all cracker groups. He says he will not be subjugated by anyone, and says he plans to call for them to disband their alliances, asking if Louis XVI would join him. Louis XVI states he would be willing to lend his assistance, provided that Napoleon has a good plan on how to do so. Napoleon states his plan to attack the area around the Avenue Des Champs-Élysées, sealing the Knights of Justice in the area. He then plans to shut down the businesses until the vigilante groups give in to their demands to disband; with the power of their two armies, it would not be easy for them to be defeated. And should the situation drag on, public pressure will be put on the vigilante groups to give in. Louis XVI says he never really cared much for Napoleon, but even he has to admit that Napoleon is good at clever schemes. He then proposes that they call their joint army the French Revolutionary Army, to which Napoleon agrees. The two then move out and capture the area around the Avenue Des Champs-Élysées The adapter once again tries to intervene in the situation and stop the conflict, first having to defeat Antoinette. They then run into Jeanne and Gawain of the Knights of Justice, and Jeanne insists that they have the situation under control and the adapter should not intervene. The adapter continues to do so, and fights them before confronting Louis XVI and Napoleon. Eventually, the adapter manages to defeat them which causes their hold on the area to break and for Louis XVI to call a retreat. Jeanne and Gawain go to talk with the adapter afterwards, with Jeanne remarking that it was unexpected how dangerous Louis XVI and Napoleon could be when they combined forces. Gawain reluctantly admits that they wouldn't have been able to take them on on their own, and that the Knights of Justice still lacks manpower. Jeanne thanks the adapter for helping the Knights of Justice and shakes their hand, while Gawain says he feels they should apologize for causing so much trouble for the adapter, and says he hopes they can stay on good terms going forward. Jeanne then states they have to return back to their headquarters so they can inform Arthur of the danger that the French Revolutionary Army poses. Back at the Knights of Justice headquarters, Jeanne tells Arthur that the French Revolutionary Army is dangerous and showed an unexpected amount of coordination despite the long rivalry between Louis XVI and Napoleon. Gawain remarks that they were quite skilled, and if it had dragged on and the businesses had remained closed, the Knights of Justice would have received a lot of criticism for not disbanding. Jeanne tells him that the Knights of Justice are lacking in strength, and might not be able to face either the French Revolutionary Army or the League of Warring States. Arthur says that while they may be threats, they might not have to defeat them, to which Gawain asks for clarification. Arthur then says that the real threat is not the cracker groups, but rather the Peace Union, and asks if they are familiar with the phrase "the enemy of my enemy is my friend". Continuing the story in "Triumphant Knights of Justice", Arthur finishes explaining his plan to ally with the cracker groups to the rest of the Knights of Justice, and asks Gilles de Rais for his thoughts. Gilles de Rais admits that it is an effective way to boost their strength and is very much like Arthur to do. Jeanne protests that the Knights of Justice were supposed to be an alliance of vigilantes, and if they work with the crackers then it will go against their founding principles. Arthur states that is only more reason to ally with them, as they can keep a close watch on them while also being able to outmatch the Peace Union, and Gilles de Rais also points out they wouldn't have to waste their forces fighting against the crackers either. Jeanne acquiesces to their points, admitting that the conflict has already grown to be more than just between vigilante groups. She then says it most likely wouldn't be easy for him to negotiate with the cracker groups and asks if he has a plan. He responds that he has heard that Toshizo Hijikata managed to recruit a stray cracker group (Hideyoshi Toyotomi's army) into the Peace Union, and they can use that information to sway the other groups. He tells Gawain to contact Nobunaga Oda and Napoleon as soon as possible. Later, at an undisclosed location, Arthur meets with the two other leaders while commenting that it is quite something to having some of the most prominent powers in ALICE gathered there. Napoleon tells him to be quiet and to get to the point, while Nobunaga Oda says Arthur is quite daring to call him there, or perhaps Arthur is a fool. Arthur tells them there is no need for such hostilities, and that he is glad they answered his request to meet. Nobunaga Oda asks if the Knights of Justice always hold a banquet for an enemy before declaring war against them, and says he has plenty of tough warriors outside so they can start the fight at any moment. Napoleon tells Nobunaga Oda to stop with the threats, while Nobunaga Oda tells him that if he's going to try to tell him what to do then he can start by fighting him, bringing up how he heard that the French Revolutionary Army suffered defeat earlier. Arthur asks them to calm down, and says he did not bring them there to declare war. He then asks if Napoleon had sent a subordinate to participate in Operation Collapse, and Napoleon remarks that he believe it was Sanson that he had sent. He says that while he may be a cracker, it was more important to take down Elly in her tower first and foremost. He then states that in return for his help, all he got was suspicion from members of ACADEMIA, so he sees little point in ever offering help to them again. Nobunaga Oda tells him that he got what he deserved for taking the Superior Seven so lightly, and that a cracker should seek only to overturn the system and remake the world. Arthur says that he can see that both of them harbor resentment towards the current system of ALICE under the Superior Seven, and says that the Knights of the Round Table seek to do the same. He then points out that although their methods may differ, they share a common goal. Napoleon says he can't be seriously suggesting an alliance with the cracker groups, but Arthur insists that he is. He admits that he does not believe them to share in the same ideals, but points out that it would be worse for them if the Peace Union gained control, and asks that they come to a temporary agreement in order to keep the balance of power in check. Napoleon reluctantly admits that if the Peace Union had come in to stop them earlier, the French Revolutionary Army would have fallen, and so he agrees to join. Nobunaga Oda, on the other hand, refuses to join, saying that the League of Warring States would be willing to take them all on. Arthur says he is sorry to hear that, but then asks if Nobunaga Oda had heard that one of his previous followers, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, had joined the Peace Union; he asks if Nobunaga Oda would really just let that stand, which catches Nobunaga Oda off guard. Arthur asks if he would be willing to discuss the matter further. Meanwhile, at the Ikedaya restaurant, Serizawa Kamo meets with Katsu Kaishu and Toshizo Hijikata regarding recent events. He states that they have been outmaneuvered, and that it appears the rumors of the League of Warring States and the French Revolutionary Army joining with the Knights of Justice were true, while remarking that Arthur certainly is a man to be reckoned with. Toshizo Hijikata remarks that these actions were expected of Arthur. Katsu Kaishu states that the Knights of Justice have begun walking the path of conquerors, and that their alliance with the cracker groups proves that their ideals of justice were false. Toshizo Hijikata points out that they allied with Hideyoshi Toyotomi, so they aren't really that different. Katsu Kaishu responds by saying that the purpose of the alliance was to protect him from being attacked by the League of Warring States. Serizawa Kamo says that regardless of how they feel about it, the situation is leading towards a direct confrontation and the Peace Union is outmatched. Katsu Kaishu tells him not to worry, as everything is still going according to plan. Elsewhere, Gilgamesh expresses his concerns to Tiamat about the current state of events. He is worried that the war is going to come to them as well, and the thought that there might already be someone planning to take him out has him scared. Tiamat says they will be able to take them all on together, but Gilgamesh remarks that Arthur, Toshizo Hijikata, Nobunaga Oda, and Napoleon are all experts at warfare, and that they would be doomed if they tried to fight them. Tiamat tries to console Gilgamesh, but wonders where Enkidu is as they need him now more than ever. Meanwhile, the adapter heads to Fatal Paradox to speak with Zeus about the matter and to get advice. He says that the administrative AIs have heard a lot about the Knights of Justice and the Peace Union. He says that he can see that the adapter is starting to be dragged into the conflict, and as the adapter they have great power that neither side can afford to ignore. He then remarks that the adapter should listen to that cat and try to remain neutral, as whatever side the adapter takes, the other side will almost certainly be doomed. He admits that he can see it must be hard for the adapter, as they have friends that they have fought beside on both sides of the conflict. He then says that it is hard for the AIs to get involved in a conflict between users, as much as it pains them that they can't help. Zeus then says that he will be there to talk to if the adapter needs it, and that the adapter should stay true to their convictions and stop the war. The story is then continued in Heroes Rising. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * A Call to Disband ** Prologue Le Révolution *** Louis's Painting: 'Louis formed the French Revolutionary Army on Napoleon's suggestion, but also planned to unite the Crackers and build a kingdom. ** 'Wizard A Call to Disband EX *** French Revolutionary Army: 'Using Napoleon's strategic genius, the French Revolutionary Army tried to disband the Vigilantes with ordinary users' reactions. ** 'Epilogue A Heartfelt Handshake *** Jeanne & Gawain: 'When Jeanne and Gawain take the field as part of the workhorse unit, they end up working surprisingly well together. ** 'P.S. Arthur's Plan *** Arthur's Fighting Style: '''Arthur believes military might to be the most important factor in war, so does not hesitate to ally with the Crackers. * '''Triumphant Knights of Justice ** 1 Three Birds, One Stone *** Arthur's Secret Plan: 'Arthur hopes to join forces with the League of Warring States and the French Revolutionary Army. What's his secret plan? ** '2 Summit of the Strong *** Cooperating with OPC: 'Napoleon supported Operation Collapse upon the reappearance of Lucial's Tower, sending Sanson. ** '3 According to Plan *** Katsu Kaishu's Future Plans: 'Despite hearing Serizawa Kamo's report, Katsu Kaishu remains unphased. How far ahead has she predicted Arthur's moves? ** '4 The Fearful Hero *** An Old Sworn Friend: 'Despite having parted ways with Gilgamesh over his excesses, Enkidu still seems concerned about his old friend. ** '5 Words of Thunder *** '''The AIs: '''Zeus told the Adapter he can't get directly involved, but will discuss the course of this war between users with fellow AIs. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Wizards